


Судьба за правым плечом

by mindofaddict, ResidentTrickster



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:11:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindofaddict/pseuds/mindofaddict, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentTrickster/pseuds/ResidentTrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Альтернативная история битвы у Хельмовой Пади.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Судьба за правым плечом

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в соавторстве с **Mind of Addict** на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat для команды WTF Hobbit.
> 
> Бетинг: **Ангулема** , **Xvost**

**Пролог**

_Леголас_

Ночью у смертных притупляется зрение, и даже Арагорн, даже гном, которому, казалось бы, самим Эру положено видеть в темноте лучше, чем при свете солнца, становятся во много раз уязвимее. Теперь на одного меня вся наша надежда.

— Леголас, видишь ли ты орков? Сколько их? — Арагорн весь в предвкушении битвы. 

— На самом горизонте, я вижу лагеря, они снимаются с места! Слишком много, не могу разобрать...

Зачем называть страшную цифру, когда все и так напряжены перед решающим боем? Все случится, как тому суждено, и исход не решит точное число наших противников и союзников. Но... Знакомое, чуть беспокойное чувство, будто чешутся уголки глаз… неужели?.. Завеса, я же чувствую! Не может быть!.. О да, Арагорн, Эарендил услышал твои мысли — Лориэн выслал помощь. Вот, скрытая плащами Лориэна, зачарованными древней магией и благословением Владычицы, к нам пришла подмога.

Сердце бьется быстрее. Я не один буду сражаться этой ночью. Рука об руку со мной будет биться мой народ.

***

_Трандуил_

Скука подобна морю — широкому и бескрайнему, но нет в ней той благости и утешения. В ней сокрыты лишь пустота, одиночество и неизбежная скорбь.

Уже давно я чувствую одну лишь скуку — и на самом ее краю навязчивое, зудящее беспокойство. Как он там, сын мой? Жив ли, здоров? Отрадно верить, что однажды, после долгих странствований, Леголас вернется домой, и мы заживем как прежде. Но великое мучение не знать того наверняка, бродить впотьмах, задавая самому себе вопросы без ответов.

Беда моя в том, что я всегда любил Леголаса слишком сильно, страшился потерять и оттого избаловал его своей безмерной любовью, а теперь пожинаю плоды. Сын забыл обо мне, едва вырвавшись на свободу, и я ничего не могу с этим поделать. Ныне мой удел — молить Элберет быть милостивой к тому, кому я так и не стал достойным родителем.

С тех пор как ушел сын, время в наших краях застыло, и я сам застыл в нем, как насекомое в янтаре. Внешний мир не тревожил меня, хоть и доносились издалека страшные, зловещие слухи. Я прекрасно знал, что Леголас обязательно ринется навстречу опасности, и, хотя моя печаль была велика, не в моей власти остановить его. Чему быть, того не миновать.

Но одним утром беспокойство вдруг пересилило скуку: чутье подсказывало, что мне надо спешить. Сын в полушаге от настоящей беды, и это уже не просто предчувствие. Если прежде мое сердце хоть и скорбело, но было спокойно, то теперь от былого равнодушия не осталось и следа! Я должен спешить, я нужен ему...

В то же утро до меня дошел слух, что в Лориэне собирают войско для помощи тем, кто сражался против Врага. Меня вело чувство, что я должен быть там, и я не давал себе труда задуматься над этим. Я просто знал, что там у меня будет шанс увидеть сына, а все прочее было неважным.

Я всегда умел ловко отводить глаза, вот и пригодился полузабытый навык. Это оказалось совсем просто: примкнуть к отряду, сделать так, чтобы никто ни за что не заметил меня, и быть там, где должен.

**Часть первая**

Арагорн улыбнулся и хлопнул Леголаса по плечу, будто тот сам призвал своих сородичей. Леголас моргнул и слегка улыбнулся в ответ. Кровь нуменорских королей чувствовалась в Арагорне: его приказ непременно поднимет людей на битву, какими бы слабыми и напуганными они ни были, если даже эльфийский принц иногда подпадал под эту ауру спокойной целеустремленной власти, не принижающей, но заставляющей быть лучше и подниматься над собой во имя благородных целей.

— Отлично! С эльфийскими лучниками и благословением Элберет мы продержимся до утра. И Митрандир на подходе, Леголас, я чувствую это.

— Обязательно, мой король.

Арагорн хмыкнул, будто услышал хорошую шутку, и устремился к главным воротам, чтобы вместе с Теоденом встретить эльфийских лучников. Сам же Леголас жадно всматривался в лица с откинутыми капюшонами, опираясь на свой лук. Стрелки были разных возрастов, изредка мелькали знакомые лица: он узнал Халдира, его братьев и еще нескольких эльфов, которых он встречал в Лориэне, бывая там вместе с отцом.

Отцом... Леголас вздохнул и перевел взгляд на горизонт. Орки уже маршировали в их сторону, сворачивая лагеря и заканчивая собирать осадные машины, чтобы подвезти их уже готовыми и тем самым лишить защитников боевого духа. Но эльфийский взор был словно устремлен сквозь них, сквозь пространство и время. Леголас будто на мгновение перенесся в родное Лихолесье, и мысли тут же обратились к отцу. Он уже не помнил, когда начал отдаляться от Трандуила, когда всё, что ни делал король, перестало казаться правильным, когда появилось ощущение, что его жизнь окутана туманом и время застывает вокруг них густым земным запахом преющих листьев... Тогда охотничьи прогулки стали дольше, вылазки к границам внешнего мира рискованней, а Трандуил уходил всё глубже и глубже в чертоги своего сознания, и в то же время безотчетно старался удержать сына рядом. Он молча порицал попытки надолго покинуть дом, и от этого тихого неодобрения Леголасу еще сильнее хотелось сбежать куда подальше...

Усилием воли Леголас заставил себя не думать об этом. Стоящий рядом Гимли обращался к нему, требуя внимания. Ах да, кольчуга… помочь… уже готова… укоротили... Все эти рутинные хлопоты должны были помочь сосредоточится на битве, а не на том, как Леголас постепенно терял в отце товарища и наставника, с которым не хотелось расставаться никогда и ни за какие приключения.

— Пойдем за кольчугой, только смотри, не отставай, гном, а то пропустим осаду!

— Чтобы сын Глоина дал фору какому-то длинноногому эльфу? Да ни за что!

Да, Леголас сделал правильный выбор. Прошлого не вернуть. Перепрыгивая со ступеньки на ступеньку и минуя снующих повсюду с оружием людей, он вспомнил понимающий взгляд Элронда и его сыновей, Элладана и Элрохира, перед уходом из гостеприимного Ривенделла.

Проходя мимо проверяющих амуницию эльфов, Леголас уже сумел избавиться от гнетущих мыслей и высоко поднял голову. Замедлив шаг, он позволил пыхтящему Гимли нагнать себя.

— Сын Глоина пожелает захватить подставку, чтобы смотреть на приближающегося врага со стен?..

***

...Уже на подступах к Хельмовой Пади Трандуил почувствовал, что сын близко. От этого ощущения его словно бы сковал страх: он боялся случайно встретиться с Леголасом взглядом. Традуил не был готов к этому сейчас.

Однако теплое ощущение родного присутствия крепло, и Трандуил отважился поднять глаза, выглядывая из-под капюшона. Не нужно было обладать эльфийским зрением, чтобы разглядеть Леголаса в окружении тех, кто был его вовсе не достоин. 

Простая одежда, лицо в саже, наскоро собранные волосы — он совсем не походил на принца, но все равно отличался от тех, с кем сражался плечом к плечу. В иное время Трандуила страшно рассердило бы такое преображение, но теперь... Теперь он просто забыл, как дышать.

«Жив, невредим, красивый мой мальчик», — настойчиво вертелось в голове. Хотелось забыть о маскировке и подбежать ближе, обнять, как не обнимал даже в детстве, закрыть собой от всей этой грязи и подступающей черноты — давящую, угнетающую близость орков Трандуил уже успел ощутить достаточно остро. И кто знает, что будет потом, с какими еще испытаниями придется столкнуться его несчастному сыну? Сердце кольнула вина: если бы он не ушел в себя, то разделил бы с сыном это неподъемное бремя.

«И разделю, — повторил он про себя. — Хоть так, хоть простым лучником, но разделю».

Леголас тем временем весело переговаривался с каким-то гномом, и Трандуил отвел глаза. Как будто эта невинная болтовня раз и навсегда отделила сына от него, напоминая, что былой близости не вернуть и стена между ними будет стоять вечно.

Но скоро грянет бой, и должно было привести себя в порядок, а не предаваться меланхолии. Заниматься проверкой снаряжения у всех на виду Трандуил не любил, а потому свернул в укромную пещеру, подальше от чужих глаз. Тут можно было передохнуть и ослабить маскировочные чары.

***

Слушая ворчание и ругательства Гимли, на которые каменная порода вокруг отзывалась тихим гулом и шевелением, Леголас надел на гнома уже подогнанную кольчугу. 

— Полегче, эльф, осторожнее с бородой, это моя гордость, что твои бледные волосы среди вашего народа.

— Поверь, мы не уделяем волосам и половины внимания, которое нам приписывает молва. Это как... Слухи о том, что вы появляетесь из камня и женщин у вас нет.

Леголас прикусил язык, потому что Гимли тут же пустился в такие рассуждения, которые Леголасу слушать хотелось меньше обычного.

...А хотелось ему выйти к своим сородичам, чтобы те увидели принца Лихолесья, сумеречного эльфа, что бился за людей и будущее Арды. Возможно, они бы успели переговорить, возможно, кто-нибудь тихо пропел бы напутственную песнь про встречу в чертогах Мандоса, про море, про звезды, что осветят мирную землю без тёмных тварей...

Леголас молча сжал плечо гнома, словно бы пытаясь найти поддержку. Гимли чувствовал себя в этой пещере не так одиноко, земля будто нашептывала ему новости из далекого дома. Он затянул глухим голосом песню на своем языке, глядя перед собой и сжимая топор.

Однако эльфы, судя по звукам, уже ушли на позиции. Арагорн отдавал им приказы уже где-то у стен внешнего уровня.

Ушли все — кроме одного. В глубине пещеры на мгновение мелькнул серебристый силуэт. Блеснувшие светлые волосы выдавали сородича, и сердце Леголаса дрогнуло и заныло, но совсем не так, как в гостях у Владычицы Лориэна или Ривенделлского Владыки. Будто подъезжал он к дому после вылазки к границам, и отец выходил встречать их отряд. Обычно они вдвоем отделялись от боевых товарищей, и Трандуил обнимал сына крепко, будто все было по-старому, и принимался отчитывать за растрепанный вид и долгое отсутствие.

— Не жди меня, я нагоню. Надо... проверить кое-что, — порывисто бросил Леголас. Оставив Гимли в одиночестве, он, ведомый смутным предчувствием, устремился в темноту пещеры.

Глаза не обманули Леголаса: у каменной черной стены светлела фигура. Эльфийский воин проверял напоследок, легко ли выходит кинжал из ножен, хорошо ли закреплена тетива и нет ли где изъяна, что в бою может стоить жизни.

Все воспитание и отеческая наука требовали от Леголаса быть учтивым с незнакомцем, чье лицо было не разглядеть в тени. Он почтительно прижал руку к сердцу и склонился в легком поклоне, приближаясь к эльфу.

— Мир тебе, друг, и да увидим мы рассвет следующего дня вдали от чертогов Мандоса. Нужна ли тебе помощь?

***

Кинжал выпал у него из рук, когда Трандуил услышал знакомый мелодичный голос. Он ушел в себя, свои мысли и переживания, а потому не заметил, как где-то рядом раздался шорох легких, почти невесомых шагов. Так ходить может только _свой_ , только сумеречный эльф, из тех, чье острое зрение никогда не подводит и заметит отблеск света даже в кромешно темной пещере. Вероятно, сползший капюшон и яркие светлые волосы выдали Трандуила и привлекли внимание того, кто стоял за спиной.

_Леголас._

Даже не оборачиваясь, Трандуил видел его, высокого, худого, непривычно взрослого. Это только смертным кажется, что эльфы не стареют и не меняются. Они слишком нечувствительны, чтобы различить чуть изменившиеся интонации или усталое выражение глаз. Но кое-что все-таки не менялось, нет...

_Наивный добрый мальчик: даже не зная, кто перед ним, он подошел так близко._

Трандуил глубоко вздохнул: маскировочные чары не помогут, когда между ними три шага, нечего и пытаться. Но, безотчетно и трусливо, момент узнавания хотелось оттянуть, еще немного поиграв чужую роль. Вряд ли Леголас будет рад опостылевшему отцу.

— Мир и тебе, собрат, — голос дрожал и не слушался, и оттого казался почти неузнаваемым. — Спасибо, что так любезен к незнакомцу, но помощь мне не требуется. Иди своей дорогой, я последую за тобой, мне остались последние приготовления, — Трандуил неспешно нагнулся и поднял упавший кинжал.

Леголаса взволновал странный голос говорившего. Возможно, в иное время он бы оставил сородича в покое и не нарушил границ и приличий, но перед боем, когда каждая жизнь на счету, когда любая мелочь может стоить жизни многих, можно и пренебречь условностями.

По крайней мере, это звучало убедительным объяснением безотчетного беспокойства и стремления заглянуть говорившему в лицо.

Леголас мягко, но с тихой решимостью приблизился к поднимающему упавшее оружие эльфу:  
— Что-то случилось? Ты можешь рассказать мне без колебаний, — в его голосе помимо воли появились повелительные нотки. В конце концов, Леголас был принцем и наследником трона.

— Если тебя беспокоит рана — у меня есть, чем исцелить тебя, если нужна помощь со снаряжением или оружием — только скажи... — он осторожно положил руку на плечо чуть более высокого собрата, поражаясь его необычным волосам. Он видел такие только... Нет. Не может быть. 

— ... мы будем биться вместе. Будь поблизости и крикни мое имя — я прикрою твою спину. Нас осталось не так уж много, не время для глупых разногласий и гордыни. Или тебя смущает мое происхождение? — в голосе Леголаса невольно появился отзвук властного стального спокойствия.

Трандуил повернулся так, что золотистая копна волос полностью скрыла черты его лица от глаз взволнованного сына. Еще немного, еще мгновение насладиться игрой, поносить маску, почувствовать дружеское участие, а не холод и отстраненность. 

— Не то беспокоит меня, мой принц, вовсе не то... — вкрадчиво начал Трандуил.

«И в самом деле _мой_ ».

— Не моя судьба меня тревожит, и не раны, а то, что произойдет с тобой. Ты не простой эльф, я чувствую это, даже не видя твоего лица. Я сразу узнал тебя. Ты будущий король, а рискуешь собой, словно простой лучник. Мысль о том, что ты погибнешь, страшит меня сильнее, чем лютое орочье войско, чем собственная смерть, чем сам Моргот. Ты не ведаешь, что творишь, жаждешь спасти мир, но губишь себя, губишь тех, кто любит тебя. Всем сердцем любит.

Слова не поспевали за мыслями, и Трандуил начинал говорить все быстрее и жарче. Он уже не стоял вполоборота, он уже почти смотрел в родные светлые глаза, медленно расширяющиеся от удивления. Сомнений нет, Леголас его узнал.

— Не хотелось мне, чтобы ты знал, думал, сохраню свое присутствие в тайне... — губы Трандуила скривились в ухмылке. — Но, видимо, судьба не благоволит мне, вынуждая открыться. Здравствуй, возлюбленный сын мой, и если можешь простить мое вторжение, то прости.

Чем дольше говорил эльф, чем больше поворачивался лицом к Леголасу и жарче становилась его речь, тем сильнее билось сердце молодого принца, и смешанные чувства наполняли его. Не могло быть того, что он видел перед собой. Морок и игра тени со светом, происки Сарумана были тому виной, не иначе. В одеянии простого воина стоял перед принцем Лихолесья его отец и король Трандуил. Мудрость и вековое нездешнее спокойствие его взора исчезли, потревоженные волной эмоций, томившихся на дне его души.

— Отец... — Леголас отдернул руку и сделал шаг назад, но единственно чтобы оглядеть его внимательно. Все холодные резкие слова и ответы на речь Трандуила исчезли в этот момент — не ждал он увидеть кого-то из своего народа в эту длинную ночь, уж тем более не чаял встретить родную кровь, отца, не желавшего отпускать от себя наследника и с трудом согласившегося отправить сына к Элронду с вестями о сбежавшем пленнике. Он последовал за сыном на битву, переступив слишком многое, чтобы сейчас отталкивать его.

— Судьба благоволит нам, устроив эту встречу именно сейчас, — Леголас жадно смотрел на того, по чьим мудрым словам тосковало его сердце. Трандуил выглядел так, как выглядели эльфийские войны в былые дни, когда еще не были уходящим народом и сражались за жизнь и свои идеалы против армий Врага.

Сделав два неуловимо быстрых шага, Леголас крепко обнял отца, коротко прижавшись губами к его щеке, закрывая глаза, и горячо зашептал:  
— Я рад тебе, отец. Знай же, что любовь к тебе никогда не покидала меня, — он коротко вздохнул, комкая в кулаке ткань отцовского плаща. — Мы оба переживем эту ночь, мой король, ведь ты сам когда-то сражался в битвах и учил меня держать лук. Прости мои резкие слова перед уходом и обещай не оглядываться на меня, рискуя пропустить удар. 

От прикосновения прохладных губ к горячей щеке сладостно забилось сердце. Давно им не случалось стоять так, обнявшись, прижавшись друг к другу чуть ближе, чем позволяли отношения отца и сына. Трандуил знал, что с отпрысками должно держать себя холодно и отстраненно, не портя им характер излишней лаской. Но как удержаться, когда Леголас сам, уже будучи взрослым, подходил первым, обнимал, клал голову на плечо? Не отталкивать же его, да и непокорным был сын Трандуила, творил, что вздумается — и отец позволял ему, не имея сил запретить.

— Давно то было, сын мой, — негромко ответил Трандуил и крепко, словно боясь передумать, обнял Леголаса за плечи. — Давно уже я не тот гордый воин, что учил тебя премудростям воинского искусства. Нынче нет мне дел до того, что творится на земле. Но ради тебя я проделал бы и больший путь. 

Руки сами собой зарывались в мягкие волосы сына, чуть более светлые, чем его собственные, и слова лились спокойно, без гнева и обиды, что черной полосой лежали между ними уже долгие годы.

— Обещания же не смотреть за тобой в бою дать не могу: ты моя родная кровь, как мне отвести взгляд от тебя? А за меня не беспокойся, свою жизнь я сберегу. И твою спину прикрою, если доведется шанс. Хоть я и немолод, но твое присутствие придает мне сил.

Поддавшись порыву, Трандуил осторожно взял сына за подбородок, заставляя смотреть себе в глаза:  
— Позволь благословить тебя на прощание. Хоть и верю, что свидимся еще, но отцовское благословение лишним не будет. Пусть хранит тебя Элберет, где бы ни пролегал твой путь, куда бы ни забросила тебя судьба, возлюбленный сын мой. Живи как знаешь, а моя любовь пусть вечно останется с тобой, — с этими словами он запечатлел на лбу Леголаса целомудренный поцелуй.

Отцовское благословение пробудило в молодом по многим меркам эльфе не светлую тоску, но свойственную ему энергичность и желание спорить:  
— Наговариваешь на себя, отец, ты еще не стар, не время тебе уходить на покой, оставлять свет. И говоришь ты, будто прощаемся мы в последний раз по эту сторону от моря. Не бывать тому, — Леголас улыбнулся отеческому благословению и поцелую, теплом отозвавшемуся в самом сердце. Он смотрел прямо в глаза Трандуилу, чьи легкие прикосновения будто снимали бремя пройденных миль, тяжелых дум и ночей тоски по дому. Хотелось сделать что-нибудь, чтобы убрать тяжесть с отцовских плеч, вернуть свет в его взгляд. 

— Я тоже дам тебе благословение, — с этими словами Леголас привстал на цыпочки, положив обе руки на плечи Трандуила.

— Оставь здесь лориэнский плащ, и мы встретимся около него, о многом хочу расспросить тебя и многое поведать, — прошептал он, без всякой посторонней мысли расстегивая лист-застежку, и чуть скосил взор, наблюдая за падением переливающейся бликами ткани. — Трандуил, мой король и отец мой, знай, это честь для меня — разделить с тобой битву.

Серьезно глядя на того, кто нарушил ради него много законов, молодой принц медленно потянулся вперед, замерев лишь около самого лица Трандуила. Только ощутив судорожный выдох на своей коже, он приоткрыл обветрившиеся губы и прильнул к открывшемуся было для возражения рту.

Так и замер Леголас, сжимая пальцами тонкие колечки кольчуги и закрыв глаза в смелом, но неуверенном поцелуе, запретном и сладком. Чуть погодя он переместил ладонь на затылок своему поистине возлюбленному отцу, не давая отстраниться и приобнимая, притягивая ближе.

Будет гнусной ложью сказать, что Трандуил никогда прежде не мыслил о таком, не мечтал, не представлял, как целует своего сына, словно тот и не сын вовсе. Не раз и не два в душе поднималось темное собственническое чувство, когда он видел Леголаса в компании веселых друзей, его ровесников, молодых, восторженных и смелых. Сам Трандуил был бледной тенью рядом с ними, жалким пережитком мрачных, давно ушедших эпох, и желание украсть сына у всего мира, посадить под замок, спрятать за невидимые покровы крепло, разгоралось. Это желание было постыдным, но жгучим и искушающим, оно заставляло насмерть ругаться из-за любого пустяка, оно в конечном итоге и отняло у Трандуила сына. Леголас как будто разом обо всем догадался, испугался своей догадки — и отдалился, исчез из поля зрения, почти сгинул в монотонном течении безжалостного времени.

Только теперь, чувствуя вкус родных губ, Трандуил осознал, как жестоко ошибался. Леголас не боялся и не убегал — он просто не понимал всего до конца. А теперь осмыслил, понял — и ответил, не убоявшись своих чувств. Трандуил оценил это и осторожно, все еще боясь спугнуть, углубил поцелуй.

Однако Леголас и в самом деле решил идти до конца: дыхание перехватывало от жадных, поспешных прикосновений, от откровенных, сдавленных стонов, от поцелуев, все более влажных и смазанных. Казалось, еще немного — и все произойдет прямо здесь, в старой пещере, когда за каменной стеной огромный мир готовится к страшной войне.

Но, когда сыновьи пальцы сжали плечи особенно крепко, Трандуил сумел удержать себя от последнего шага за черту. Это должно — если оно и в самом деле должно — произойти не так.

— Остановись, Леголас, — прошептал он, с трудом переводя дыхание. — Сейчас... Сейчас не время для такого, тебе нужно беречь силы для боя. Не будь на меня в обиде, я... Я хочу, но боюсь навредить тебе. Ведь я даже не знаю, был ли ты когда-нибудь... — рваный вдох прервал так и незаданный вопрос.

Немыслимым усилием воли Трандуил заставил себя отстраниться, и теперь глядел на сына ясными, вмиг просветлевшими глазами.

— Теперь я верю, что мы встретимся вновь в этом мире, теперь я не сомневаюсь, — его губ коснулась легкая улыбка, полная искренней надежды. — Пусть этот плащ будет нашим тайным знаком, и да будет нам позволено скорее увидеться снова. Я буду приближать этот миг, как могу. И... и для меня честь биться вместе с тобой, сын мой.

Леголас стоял совсем близко, взъерошенный, раскрасневшийся, как будто не понимающий до конца, что только что произошло. И Трандуил не выдержал: притянул сына к себе и горячо зашептал ему на ухо:  
— Я скучал без тебя, Леголас, каждый прожитый день казался мне веком, полным одиночества. Никогда, слышишь, никогда не сомневайся в моей любви, сын. Забудь все мои резкие слова, они были следствием моей трусости. Забудь и иди с миром. Я же пойду следом.

Леголас всё еще переживал произошедшее, глядя в ясные, будто море в ясную безветренную погоду, глаза Трандуила и стараясь выровнять дыхание. Всегда в избытке получавший отцовское внимание и любовь, он хотел большего, хотел, чтобы Трандуил был рядом во все времена, во всех начинаниях, все дни… все ночи? Воспоминания нахлынули нежданно — о том, как уже юношей Леголас иногда мог уговорить отца покинуть дворец. Взять за руку, увлечь разговором и уйти вместе к холмам смотреть на звезды, на всю ночь. Можно было, не смыкая глаз, тихо переговариваться — или, напротив, молчать, размышляя и грезя наяву, подставлять лицо ночному ветру…  
Тогда он был счастлив.

Почему Леголас не постиг сокрытого, не прислушался тогда к себе? Почему омрачил их взаимную склонность, такую ясную и понятную теперь, непониманием и раздражением?..

Теперь же, под сдерживаемыми, пьянящими прикосновениями, чувствуя искреннюю и глубокую взаимную любовь, Леголас был готов простить их обоих за потерянное время. Губы все еще горели от поцелуев, и внутри было так непривычно тепло, что хотелось избавиться от легких кольчуг и туник, соединиться в объятиях и не разделяться до конца времен.

— Уже забыл и простил, всё простил… — он осторожно коснулся губами шеи отца. — Даже за то, что останавливаешь меня сейчас. Подожди, не гони от себя так скоро, дай прийти в себя перед боем, побыть рядом.

Понимая, что нельзя сейчас позволить себе ничего, что так хотелось сделать, Леголас прижался лбом ко лбу Трандуила, поглаживая его шею, виски, скулы, прислушиваясь к тихому позвякиванию соприкасающегося металла их легких кольчуг и отдаваясь этим крепким объятиям без остатка. 

— Встреть меня невредимым на этом самом месте. Храни нас Элберет.

Сжав пальцы отца и зажмурившись на мгновение, Леголас развернулся и, не оглядываясь, устремился к внешнему кольцу, на стены, легко взбегая по ступенькам и отыскивая взглядом своего низкорослого боевого товарища.

— Ты не принес подставку? Жаль, пропустишь, как орки лезут на стены.

— Где это тебя носило, эльф? Я уж думал, ты струсил и победа в нашем споре моя!

— Даже не надейся, гном. 

Гимли глухо расхохотался в ответ, предвкушая славную битву. Леголас же затылком чувствовал ищущий взгляд. Он обернулся, отыскивая линию стрелков, которым Халдир давал последние указания под начинающимся холодным дождем.

… Не успел Леголас отыскать взглядом скрывающегося среди лучников короля Лихолесья, как штурм начался. Предстояла длинная ночь, но даже после нее неизбежно наступит рассвет. Эта мысль придала сил, и эльф натянул тетиву и с именем Элберет и своего отца на устах начал отсчет отнятым орочьим жизням.

Совсем скоро промокшие насквозь защитники уже обагряли орочьей кровью укрепления и внешний ярус. Но еще раньше кровь стала единственным теплом, которое согревало озябшие руки.

**Часть вторая**

Вспышка молнии осветила искаженную морду орка и торчащую из его горла стрелу. Леголас тут же выдернул ее обратно: на него наступали со всех сторон.

Снова вспышка — падающая горящая лестница: Леголас подстрелил факелоносца. Осадная конструкция упала обратно к стенам крепости.

Еще одна — орки уже внутри, а рука немеет от холода и постоянной стрельбы. Волосы прилипли к лицу, мокрые от дождя и чужой крови. Гном почти догнал его по числу убитых. 

Ярче вспышки молнии был крик умирающего эльфа — будто подстреленная чайка падала прямо на острые камни. Леголас сжал зубы и сдержал стон, принимая на предплечье левой руки удар орочьей палицы. Расправившись с темной тварью, он развернулся, ища глазами эльфийских войнов, выведенных для атаки на позицию напротив бреши в стене. Это было страшное и прекрасное зрелище — вечно живущие, но не бессмертные воины шли в атаку под предводительством короля-изгнанника.

Ловко уворачиваясь от града ударов, Леголас спешно перебрался на более выгодную позицию, чтобы прикрывать атакующих, надеясь помочь и вселить в эльфов уверенность, а на самом деле — отыскать взглядом Трандуила и уберечь его от беды.

— Отходим! Халдир, уводи эльфов, отходим к следующему рубежу!

Защитники крепости отступали, пока орки праздновали это как окончательную победу, готовясь поживиться остывающими телами. Леголас яростно орудовал кинжалами: стрелы давно кончились, даже те, что он успел собрать на поле боя. Крик Арагорна застал его врасплох, но Леголас успел увидеть, как огромный урук-хай с уродливой печатью белой длани на черепе вытаскивал меч из спины военачальника эльфов.

Как Халдир упал на колени, в отчаянии оглядывая тела своих сородичей, Леголас уже не видел — он почти упал, но был вовремя подхвачен Гимли.

— Нет, эльф, ему уже не помочь. Твой лук нужен там.

И правда, небольшая группа лучников была почти отрезана от остальных отступающих к внутренним воротам эльфов.

Голос Гимли, выкрикивающий трехзначные к этому часу боя цифры, доносился сквозь шум в ушах. Леголас же застыл на месте: расширившимися глазами он глядел на одного из эльфийских воинов. Вот он метнул кинжал в горло ближайшему орку, встал на изготовку, провел двумя пальцами вдоль оперения стрелы и начал отчаянную стрельбу по оркам. Это был Трандуил, весь покрытый черной орочьей кровью, грациозный, яростно защищающий тех, кто оказался рядом с ним, готовый погибнуть с оружием в руках.

Леголас и Гимли были на верхних укреплениях, откуда перебраться во внутренний город было проще и ближе, но это не остановило эльфа.

— Гимли! Спеши в город, пусть держат ворота открытыми!

— Эльф, я сказал лук, а не твоя продырявленная шкура! Не смей!

Ответом ему была шальная улыбка и горящий азартом взор светлых глаз. Такой трюк он проделывал дома множество раз, доводя отца до бешенства производимым шумом. Леголас схватил тяжелый орочий щит и, швырнув его на ступени, прыгнул сверху и быстро съехал вниз. Едва коснувшись ногами земли, он устремился вперед, на ходу снимая с трупа своего собрата наполовину полный колчан стрел.

Не говоря ни слова, Леголас встал спиной к спине с Трандуилом, синхронно переставляя ноги, будто в танце. Он приготовился сражаться изо всех оставшихся сил и был готов умереть рядом со своим отцом и королем.

Но люди удивили его этой ночью: низкий гул рога Хельма заставил орков в ужасе застыть или повалиться наземь. Эльфы же легко побороли дрожь от мощного, приказного звука.

— Уходим! Они держат ворота! Уходим! Берите раненых!

Пока эльфы отходили к воротам, Трандуил и Леголас стреляли по сбитым с толку тварям, осторожно двигаясь назад. Не было времени даже взглянуть друг на друга. Только единожды Трандуил, будто почуяв родительским сердцем опасность, дернул Леголаса на себя и тем самым спас его от арбалетного болта, выпущенного приземистым орком из-за каменного выступа.

Когда ворота закрылись, Леголас резко развернул Трандуила к себе, торопливо осматривая его и истово надеясь не обнаружить ран. Поняв, что пока оба они чудом остались живы, он крепко обнял отца, перед тем как убежать на зов Арагорна: тот уже планировал несколько опасных вылазок для эльфов и конников.

…Утро Леголас встретил за стенами города. С посеревшим лицом он собирал стрелы и шептал напутственные молитвы душам умерших. Леголас уже побывал около назначенного места встречи, как только стало ясно: энты Фангорна позаботятся обо всей армии Сарумана и, если понадобится, еще о нескольких таких армиях. Но плащ лежал нетронутым. С этого момента Леголас, не зная покоя, всматривался в лица погибших, страшась и одновременно надеясь увидеть знакомое гордое лицо.

— Боюсь, вид твоего безжизненного тела разобьет мне сердце, но мысль о глумящихся над тобой, рвущих на клочки чудовищах еще страшнее. Отец, отец, что делать мне? Почему не пришел ты к пещере?

— Да упокоятся с миром твои родичи, эльф. Уж не ждал я, что эти гордецы… А, что я говорю, тебе и так тошно.

Гном затянул тихую торжественную песнь-молитву на своем языке, закрывая глаза людям и эльфам, следуя традициям.

Еле сдерживая едкие слезы, смиряя судорожное дыхания, Леголас опустился на одно колено, до боли сжимая кулаки и шепча на синдарине:

— Трандуил, отец мой возлюбленный… Не будет для Зеленого Листа из Лихолесья ни весны, ни цветущего мира отныне. 

***

...Трандуил смотрел на застывшие лица убитых, больше всего боясь узнать в очередном мертвеце Леголаса. Короткий миг осознания — нет, не мой, чужой сын — был сладостен, хотя позже Трандуил и корил себя за эту преступную радость во время общего горя. Но тогда его волновала только собственная боль и панический, сводящий с ума страх. А что, если Леголаса и правда... больше нет? Такое могло произойти: кто знает, на что послал сына отчаянный Арагорн?

Да, великая битва закончилась, но облегчения это не принесло: к чему отчаянная борьба, доблесть и отвага, если это отнимает самое дорогое? Трандуил давно думал, что сын для него потерян, но только сейчас он почувствовал, что значит потерять по-настоящему. С такой безысходностью, с такой скорбью он сталкивался впервые, несмотря на то, что на его долю выпало немало тяжких испытаний.

Ни одно из них не могло сравниться со смертью родного дитя. 

«Пусть бы мы никогда не встретились больше, пусть бы он жил, как живет, пусть бы водился, с кем хочет, — навязчиво вертелось в голове. — Только бы знать, что он жив и здоров, больше ничего не нужно, больше ничего не потребую». 

Трандуил и в самом деле готов был простить сыну поспешные клятвы, тот случайный, безумный поцелуй в пещере, все бывшие и будущие проступки — только бы он оказался живым, только бы нашелся.

В памяти всплывали фрагменты боя: искаженные тупой ненавистью орочьи рожи, звон тетивы, стрелы, летящие одна за другой, — и где-то неподалеку Леголас. Трандуил пытался не упускать сына из поля зрения, хоть краем глаза да наблюдая за ним. 

Следующий отрывок воспоминаний — Леголас уже рядом, совсем близко, почти как тогда, в пещере. Они стояли спиной к спине, прикрывая друг друга. За городские ворота они отступали вместе, и оба были целы. Возможно, вышло так, что Леголас более никуда не отправился, просто был вынужден уйти к своему отряду, но не могли же они вечно держать его! Если он выжил и невредим, почему не пришел в условленное место хоть на пару мгновений? Где пропадает? Не могло того случиться, чтобы Леголас забыл, нет. Значит, случилось непоправимое. Значит, Трандуил что-то упустил, не сумел вовремя прикрыть, не защитил.

Эта вина грызла его сильнее, чем все прочие, а уж вин за бесконечно долгий век у эльфийского короля было немало.

Бесцельно, словно ослепнув, бродя меж убитыми, Трандуил вдруг различил тихий, почти неслышный для смертного шепот. Он поднял глаза и увидел сидящего на окровавленной земле сына: сгорбленного, усталого, совершенно подавленного, но живого!.. 

Леголас был совсем рядом, шагах в десяти. Трандуил не помнил, как преодолел это расстояние, как упал на колени рядом, как порывисто притянул сына к себе и, не убоявшись ни чужих взглядов, ни осуждения, целовал его куда придется, не задумываясь, забывшись.

— Я думал, что потерял тебя навсегда, — сбивчиво шептал он, переводя дыхание и обнимая крепче. — Думал, что ты оставил меня. Мы, верно, разминулись, и я решил... Решил, что тебя больше нет. Никогда, слышишь, никогда мне не было так страшно... Не отпущу тебя больше, не отпущу никогда.

...Когда Трандуил налетел на него, что дракон, охраняющий свои сокровища, что орел, стерегущий гнездо, Леголас мог лишь тихо сглатывать слезы и пытаться преодолеть судорогу, что сдавила горло, не давая сказать ни слова. Ведь он уже оплакивал отца, чувствуя, как душа его деревенеет от горя, вспоминая их первую и последнюю битву вместе и предшествовавшие ей жаркие поцелуи, соединяющие не тела, но души. 

Но отец был рядом, и Леголас крепко обнял его, громко всхлипнув. Такое поведение было недостойным воина и принца, но, пройдя через эту ночь, он понял, что это все ложные и искусственные определения. Единственное, что имело значение — это теплое крепкое объятие, бьющееся рядом сердце и торопливые смазанные поцелуи.

— Возлюбленный мой… отец. Разве мог бы я бросить тебя? Был я около плаща, но не дождался, пошел искать — слишком велико было опасение мое… Сердце разрывалось на части, оплакивая тебя, но светлая Элберет вернула мне тебя, мой король. 

Осторожно, не веря, что ноги удержат его, Леголас поднялся, увлекая за собой отца.

— Пойдем же. Я должен убедиться, что ты не ранен, что это только кровь наших врагов на тебе.

Забывшись, Леголас приблизился губами к приоткрытому рту Трандуила, но резко отстранился: Гимли и другие войны все еще были поблизости. Неотрывно глядя отцу в глаза, одним взглядом стараясь успокоить и передать то, что чувствовал и думал, Леголас обратился к гному:  
— Гимли, сын Глоина, позволь представить тебе Трандуила, сына Орофера, Короля Лихолесья и моего возлюбленного отца.

Леголас резко развернулся к гному, и его запачканные в крови волосы взметнулись, будто взъерошенные перья большой птицы:  
— Он здесь тайно, и ты ни словом не обмолвишься о том, если всё еще друг мне, каковым я тебя искренне считаю. А теперь мы оставим тебя, о многом необходимо нам переговорить как отцу и сыну, как королю и его наследнику. Мы будем в гроте к западу от арсенала.

Леголас кивнул Гимли, будто отпуская его с важной аудиенции, и, взяв Трандуила за руку, поспешно увлек его не в сторону пещеры, где довелось им встретиться, но чуть глубже в гору. Там было некое подобие небольшого грота, где, как он знал, было несколько вязанок хвороста и кремень, а также чистая вода.

— Пусть это не твой дворец, но здесь мы сможем… сможем поговорить.

Леголас закрыл глаза и порывисто приник к губам Трандуила, обвивая его руками, не в силах думать ни о чем, кроме возможности быть с ним, живым и даже не раненым.

— Пожалуйста, не уходи, не оставляй меня, отец, я люблю тебя, так.. так жжет, словно огонь в сердце — почему так, почему сейчас?

Сбивчивая речь, отражавшая малую долю охвативших его чувств, перемежалась жадными поцелуями. Леголас торопливо, будто боясь, что его остановят, пытался развязать перевязь на поясе отца, чтобы снять с него кольчугу.

В пещере было тихо и прохладно, как и должно быть под землей. Но Трандуила бросало в жар, словно бы он горел в огне. Леголас, его требовательные взгляды, а пуще того настойчивые недвусмысленные прикосновения лишали разума, оставляя место лишь чувственным желаниям, какими бы неправильными они ни казались. Да и мысль, что в этой отдаленной, всеми забытой пещере их не найдут, кружила голову сильнее, чем молодое вино.

Но все же на долю секунды Трандуил замешкался: он вдруг яснее ясного почувствовал, что если решится идти до конца, назад возврата не будет. Опыт подсказывал: ступить за черту легко, но научиться жить заново, когда первая страсть утихнет, гораздо сложнее. Все, все изменится, но как именно это случится, не дано знать никому. Что если Леголас не ведает до конца, что творит? Не долг ли родителя остановить сына, уберечь его от страшной ошибки, за которую придется расплачиваться — не перед кем-то, перед самим собой — не одно столетие. А может быть, и всю жизнь...

Но Леголас не хотел ждать, и руки его так дрожали от нетерпения, что Трандуилу не хватило выдержки и благоразумия, и он сдался без борьбы: ответил объятиями на объятия и поцелуем на поцелуй.

К тому же было ясно, что долгая битва вымотала его сына, выпила до дна, и самым действенным способом передать часть своих сил была физическая близость. Трандуил прекрасно понимал, что все эти измышления — всего лишь лицемерный поиск оправдания своему поступку и не тешил себя иллюзиями. Однако от осознания, что он действует не только во имя удовлетворения низменных страстей, но и во благо сыну, измученной сомневающейся душе стало немного легче.

— Я никогда не оставлю тебя, — глухо прошептал Трандуил. — Не оставлю, пока ты сам меня о том не попросишь, всегда буду с тобой, всегда... — его руки осторожно накрыли ледяные ладони Леголаса. Тот явно желал скорейшего продолжения, но Трандуил все же заставил себя на мгновение остановиться. Он взял сына за подбородок, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза.

— Это происходит сейчас, — неторопливо произнес он, — потому что иного времени не было и, возможно, никогда не будет. Потому надо получать то, что хочешь, не мешкая и не сомневаясь. Так я всегда учил тебя, так тому и быть.

Несмотря на то, что Леголас еще не отошел после сражения и был смущен своими чувствами и силой желания, он тихо и беззлобно рассмеялся. Трандуил снова вел себя как в прежние времена, диктуя свою волю и привычно возлагая на себя ответственность.  
И, как в старые времена, Леголас решил по-своему.

— Безусловно, ты хорошо учил меня... Но это не урок, отец.

Он осторожно, но уверенно отстранился Трандуила, качая головой:  
— Не так. Позволь мне... 

Глядя в глаза эльфа, что был много старше его самого, опытней, и слишком хорошо представлял себе последствия происходящего, Леголас не чувствовал страха и робости. Он медленно провел кончиками пальцев по его губам и скулам.

— Уступи мне. Хотя бы на этот раз...

Ослабив шнуровку на рубахе, что была под доспехами и защитной курткой, Леголас приник губами к длинной шее отца, теряя голову от вседозволенности. 

Скоро легкие влажные поцелуи стали грубее и требовательней. Леголас забывался, отпуская на волю свои желания: он прикусывал тонкую кожу на ключице, добавляя к синякам, полученным в бою, свои отпечатки.

— Мы даже не ранены... Это удача, такая удача... — шептал он.

— Не ранены… — тихо вторил Трандуил. — Значит, самой судьбе угодно, чтобы это случилось...

Он уже почти полностью верил в сказанное — в то, что если бы им не было суждено воплотить эту тайную темную страсть, один из них не вернулся бы из боя. Но они выжили, они рядом, они вместе, и было бы неправильно отступать. Теперь казалось, будто все было решено давно, много раньше, сотни лет назад. 

Трандуил чувствовал, что упускает инициативу, и на мгновение ему захотелось вернуть ее: поцеловать чуть глубже, резче провести острыми ногтями по спине, запустить руку ниже, за пояс брюк... Но он удержал себя: было очевидно, что Леголасу не терпится доказать свою силу, почувствовать свою власть и ответственность за совершенное. Как будто это могло помочь почувствовать себя по-настоящему взрослым. 

— Я всегда доверял тебе, Леголас, — прошептал он, легонько задевая губами острое ухо сына. — Доверюсь и теперь, слышишь? Если ты действительно этого хочешь.

И Трандуил в самом деле отпустил себя полностью, окончательно, впервые за многие годы подчиняясь ритму чужого тела и отвечая на ласки. Подстроиться оказалось на удивление легко — как и на поле боя, они с Леголасом двигались в едином ритме, создававшем общую мелодию. По ощущениям смена ролей словно бы ничего не изменила, но теперь уже Трандуил стоял спиной к прохладной стене, он принимал ласки, прижимаясь бедрами все плотнее. 

Эти сбивчивые слова, которые Леголас если и слышал в своей жизни, то только не от отца, выбивали почву из-под ног. Разрядом молнии обожгли они его ум, как и касание губ к чувствительному уху. Они заставляли терять голову и, не думая о жестких холодных камнях пещеры, прижимать к ним Трандуила. 

Немного отстранившись, Леголас медленно опустился вниз, становясь перед отцом на одно колено, и провел рукой по вздымающимся ребрам, на которых проявлялись синяки:  
— Эти следы... Я хочу заново убить всех и каждого, кто посмел причинить тебе вред. И никогда не обмануть твое доверие. Никогда.

Глядя снизу вверх, но отнюдь не подчиненно, Леголас распустил шнуровку на брюках Трандуила и осторожно провел языком по выступающей бедренной косточке. 

Никогда и никому Леголас так не доверял и не хотел доставить удовольствие подобного рода, попросту не интересуясь такими вещами. Но сейчас было по-иному, и каждый сорванный стон, каждый вздох и прошедшая по телу дрожь, каждое прикосновение прохладных рук — все располагало к проявлению истинных чувств.

Когда Трандуил закусил ладонь, чтобы не стонать в голос непрестанно, Леголас еще раз медленно и настойчиво провел языком вверх, доходя до самой тазовой косточки, чуть прикусил там кожу, и наконец поднялся на ноги. Грубоватым жестом отерев рот, он прижимался всем телом, задыхаясь от собственного желания и ошеломляющего ощущения близости.

— Хочу видеть твое лицо, когда... 

Слова кончились, и Леголас с низким стоном поцеловал Трандуила, крепче вжимая его в каменную стену.

...Прежде холодная стена теперь горела под лопатками, жгла их, словно огнем. Острые грубые камни царапали беззащитную спину до крови, но Трандуил будто не замечал этого. Эта боль, резкая и безжалостная, казалось почти целебной: она смывала с души все наносное и заставляла чувствовать острее, помогала отличать реальность от собственных фантазий. Заставляла больше не лгать себе. 

«Да, люблю, — признавался себе Трандуил. — Люблю так, что сердце замирает. Пусть даже нет этой любви оправдания — люблю, и скрыть то не могу». 

Сказать то же вслух не получалось: не хватало дыхания, недоставало сил, чтобы связать в примитивные, простые слова все то, что чувствовалось, что пылало в груди. 

Темп тем временем становился все быстрее, и камни снова и снова проходились по обнаженной израненной спине. Голова отчаянно кружилась от возбуждения и накатившей вдруг слабости, но руки Леголаса надежно поддерживали, не давая упасть. Сын был верен своему слову: каждым свои движением, каждой новой лаской он доказывал, что доверять ему можно без опаски. 

Трандуилу на мгновение показалось, что только эти настойчивые, сильные прикосновения не позволяют боли стать по-настоящему невыносимой. Он закрыл глаза, заставляя себя прислушиваться к своим ощущениям, стараясь острее пережить каждый их оттенок, каждое чувственное прикосновение. 

Однако концентрироваться становилось сложнее. С каждым прерывистым вдохом терпение предательски отказывало: Леголас действовал все более напористо и резко, заставляя прогибаться в спине навстречу и терять остатки самоконтроля. Трандуил в ответ целовал его шею, то впиваясь зубами, то проводя по тому же месту языком, царапал спину, не жалея, и снова целовал. Стоны, теперь уже громкие, нескрываемые, отражались от стен пещеры, и оставалось только молиться, чтобы они не достигли чьих-либо любопытных ушей. Впрочем, Трандуилу было почти все равно, заметят ли их, подумают ли что-то нелицеприятное. Предчувствуя скорую разрядку, он совсем забыл себя, прижимаясь плотнее и горячо целуя. Увлекшись, он зарывался пальцами в чуть спутанные волосы сына, легонько оттягивая их.

«Волшебство, это какое-то волшебство», — билась в голове Леголаса отчаянная мысль, лишь ярче вспыхивающая от поцелуев и обжигающих царапин на спине и плечах. Но все же главным волшебством было то, что они нашли путь во тьме, так часто разделявшей многих эльфов, не желавших уступать чувствам и страшащихся их недолговечности. Из гордости они предпочитали лишать себя сильных привязанностей, и Леголас прекрасно понимал, что они с отцом вполне могли пойти по этому пути. Не знать близости, чувствовать одно лишь отчуждение и пустоту в сердце... Ужасной стала бы такая жизнь.

Трандуил как будто услышал мрачные мысли своего сына, и на самой кромке сознания, на самом краю, отделявшем мир разума от мира чувств, нашел в своей душе силы на то, что имело значение. Единственное, что имело значение сейчас.

— Люблю тебя... — шепнул Транудил, приоткрыв потемневшие глаза. — Вправе или не вправе — люблю...

Больше с его языка не сорвалось ни слова — только протяжные, страстные стоны.

Услышав заветные слова, Леголас замер на мгновение, после чего прошептал, касаясь языком уха:

—Только тебя… Всегда я любил только тебя, мой король.

Ответом на признание стал низкий, гортанный стон.

Леголас и сам балансировал на грани, не желая заканчивать пока этот их танец, но он был уже не властен над собой. Если на секунду и закрался вопрос, почему спина его отца была чуть липкой, несмотря на холод пещеры, и если и пришел очевидный, заставляющий сходить с ума, ответ — то он исчез во вспышке блаженства их единения, когда оба вцепились друг в друга, как за последнюю соломинку.

… Бережно отпустив Трандуила, Леголас провел ладонью по его спине и, охваченный странным беспокойством, резко отстранился, чтобы посмотреть на свою ладонь. Она была в крови.

— Почему ты не сказал мне? Ведь я же мог… Тебе было больно!

Леголас начал порывисто целовать лицо Трандуила и почувствовал солоноватый привкус, когда осторожно прикоснулся губами к уголкам его глаз. Он хотел попросить прощения, но понимал, что это был выбор отца, что именно он хотел скрепить их признания своей кровью, доверяя сыну и отдавая власть над своим телом в родные руки.

Транудил лишь слабо улыбался в ответ. Теперь, когда страсть была утолена, боль в саднящей спине и в самом деле становилось трудно выносить. Но как бы то ни было, он не жалел ни о чем: как можно было отвлекаться на такие пустяки, когда важным являлось совсем другое?.. Да и теперь порывистые поцелуи вполне искупали неудобство, возвращая в те сладостные минуты, когда любая боль казалась всего лишь неприятной мелочью.

— Ничего страшного, — пробормотал Трандуил, и губы его предательски дрогнули. — На мне быстро все заживает, ты же знаешь, это не стоит твоего беспокойства. Это просто... — он стиснул зубы, не позволяя себе стонать. — Просто царапины, Леголас, не волнуйся.

И все же, несмотря на сказанные слова, беспокойство сына теплом отзывалось в сердце. Это был не тот пылающий огонь, что обжигал так недавно, когда они прижимались друг к другу так крепко, что, казалось, еще мгновение, — и они станут единым целым. Это было нечто совсем другое, но не менее приятное. Трандуил уже почти забыл, как это — когда за тебя переживают искренне, не по долгу службы и не из вассальной верности. 

Леголас тем временем смотрел с таким отчаянием, будто отец собирался умереть прямо у него на глазах. Трандуил ощутил, как спокойное тепло в груди снова перерождается во что-то более чувственное, как будто чужой испуг подпитывает нечто темное и смутное. Нечто почти злое, в обычное время отчаянно подавляемое, почти похороненное внутри, родственное жажде подчинять и подавлять... Но Трандуил не позволил чувству, которому так и не придумал названия, завладеть собой. Когда-нибудь, может, но не сейчас. Сейчас они оба слишком устали для этого, да и спина, похоже, сильно кровила.

— Позволь мне посмотреть, повернись, — ласково проговорил Леголас. — Нужно немедленно промыть царапины, здесь есть источник, где-то есть хворост...

— Я полагаю, все выглядит хуже, чем ощущается, — небрежно отозвался Транудуил, неторопливо поворачиваясь к сыну спиной. — Не пугайся.

По возмущенному восклицанию он понял, что лечения не избежать и с затаенным удовольствием смирился с этим.

— И это ты называешь «почти не пострадал»? По сравнению с павшими от твоих стрел — возможно.

Леголас осторожно собрал длинные волосы Трандуила в подобие хвоста и, не найдя чем перевязать их, в считанные секунды заплел высокую косичку, ловкие пальцы легко и бережно делали свою работу, на ходу распутывая отдельные прядки. Леголас давно уже сам заплетал себе косы, которые удерживали волосы и не давали им застилать глаза в бою, но сейчас он вспомнил как аккуратно и тщательно это делал его отец. Особенно он старался, делая сыну прическу к приезду посольств и важным праздникам, рассказывая попутно какие-нибудь истории из жизни их народа, о Валар, иногда напевая старинные баллады на древней форме синдарина, трудной для изучения даже для эльфов...  
Его руки на секунду замерли, перед тем как наскоро закрепить косу, напоминавшую плетением колос пшеницы.

— Сейчас, отец, я помогу тебе...

Леголас, чуть смутившись, подал Трандуилу его одежду и сам торопливо натянул штаны и тунику, не подпоясывая её, отчего сразу стал выглядеть моложе. Трандуил неторопливо надел штаны, и тем пока ограничился.

То, что казалось смущением, было на самом деле спешкой: разводя костер и устраивая из кольчуг и кожаных курток подобие ложа, Леголас был сосредоточен и кидал на Трандуила неодобрительные взгляды.

— Ты наблюдаешь за работой моих рук так пристально, что я теряюсь. Придвинься ближе и повернись спиной. Осторожно, не сгибайся так — корка еще совсем свежая. И часть мне придется смыть.

Леголас снова поджал губы, притягивая Трандуила ближе за талию, разглядывая подсыхающие царапины и отмечая пару рассечений, в которых была заметна каменная крошка.

Хорошо прогреть, а затем промыть в чистой воде из подземного источника кусок рубахи, незапятнанной кровью. Развернуть покорно ждущего эльфа к свету костра. Так просто, но так драгоценно. Леголас удивился этой мысли, но снова сосредоточился на задаче.

— Будет холодно, отец. Не дергайся.

Конечно же, он дергался, когда холодная вода пощипывала саднящую кожу, а Леголас держал его крепко за плечо, старательно очищая раны:

— Нагнись вперед, в ране песок, водой его не вымыть, или я только глубже вотру его в плоть.

Положив руку на шею Трандуилу, он осторожно наклонил его и приник губами к рассеченной коже на ребрах под лопаткой, ближе к позвоночнику. Бережно раздвигая языком края пореза, слизывая кровавую корку, Леголас изо всех сил старался не обращать внимания на вкус крови во рту и сдерживать выгибающегося — видимо, от боли — Трандуила. Ему приходилось прижаться ртом вплотную, обеими руками держа отца: мелкие песчинки поддавались не сразу. Только когда все было закончено, Леголас отстранился, тяжело дыша и машинально облизывая губы.

— Теперь всё. Я принесу тебе рубашку, она, кажется там...

— Подожди, не уходи так быстро... — Трандуил искоса глядел на Леголаса. — Я еще не поблагодарил тебя как следует. Ведь ты, возможно, спас меня от тяжкого недуга, сын мой.

С этими словами он порывисто, почти не морщась от боли, поднялся на ноги и притянул мало что понимающего Леголаса к себе.

— Мне кажется, будто я никогда не насыщусь тобой, — глухо прошептал Трандуил губы в губы. — Всегда, до скончания времен будет терзать меня этот голод. И знай: я счастлив этому.

Он приобнял Леголаса за шею и, не говоря более ни слова, поцеловал в полуоткрытые губы. В этот горячий поцелуй Трандуил постарался вложить всю свою любовь, все страхи и сомнения, что они пережили вместе, и всю ту веру, что держала его на плаву все эти годы.

«Услышь меня, пойми меня, — билось в голове. — Пойми, что никогда больше тебя не оставлю, буду рядом всегда, зримо или незримо...»

Трандуил отстранился лишь тогда, когда от недостатка воздуха закружилась голова и земля стала уходить из-под ног. Несколько мгновений после он все еще продолжал обнимать Леголаса, напряженно вглядываться в родные черты, словно бы пытаясь лучше их запомнить и крепче запечатать в своем сердце.

Трандуил вдруг моргнул и улыбнулся, будто тяжесть прожитых лет разом упала с его плеч.

— Пойдем на звезды смотреть, хочешь? — по-мальчишески задорно предложил он. — Сейчас их должно быть хорошо видно.

Не дожидаясь ответа, Трандуил схватил сына за руку и потянул за собой, торопливо, словно боясь упустить момент. 

...Рука об руку они вышли из пещеры и замерли — до того глубоким и красивым был цвет неба. Звезды горели ясно и спокойно, словно не было ни ужасной войны, ни крови, ни множества убитых, ни навсегда утерянных душ. Равнодушная луна, подобная недвижимому серебристому шару, освещала гористый путь зыбким светом.

— В твое отсутствие я часто смотрел на звезды, — тихо признался Трандуил. — Смотрел, зная, что ты тоже любишь на них смотреть. Я наивно верил, что мы с тобой смотрим на одни и те же светила, сын мой. Теперь я наконец-то могу быть уверен...

Он мягко улыбнулся и крепче сжал ладонь сына в своей.

Всё еще приходя в себя после ошеломляющего поцелуя, лишившего дыхания и ощущения реального мира, Леголас сжал в ответ руку отца и повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него. Тот будто помолодел и сбросил тяжелый груз потерь и дурных мыслей, боли и страха, обычно умело спрятанных за непроницаемым взглядом. Осторожно, дабы не потревожить спину, Леголас приобнял его, вновь обращая взор на звезды над затихшим городом-крепостью. От слов Трандуила сердце сладко замирало.

— Поверишь ли, я чувствовал. Всегда знал, что ты любишь на звезды смотреть. Ты ведь только делал вид, что отвык от них в своем дворце, а сам же с удовольствием меня до холма провожал.

Поднеся к губам ладонь Трандуила, Леголас поцеловал небольшие мозоли от долгой стрельбы, прижался полуоткрытыми губами к центру ладони. 

— Ты должен вернуться. Эта битва лишь тень того, что предстоит мне на избранном пути, и судьба моя лежит за правым плечом будущего короля людей... Грядущее сокрыто от меня, но за тьмой я вижу рассвет и встречу его с тобой, отец, если не обманывает меня сердце. Обещай дождаться и не отчаиваться раньше времени.

Леголас шагнул ближе и, развернув отца к себе, посмотрел ему в глаза и, не дожидаясь ответа, начал неторопливо целовать его, чуть прикусывая губы. 

Поцелуй этот был нежным и грустным, почти прощальным. На дальних горизонтах уже занимался рассвет, и время отсчитывало мгновения до неминуемой разлуки. Скоро, скоро взойдет солнце, и пойдут они в разные стороны. Леголаса ждет его отряд, а Трандуила... Пока он и сам не представлял, что грядет и чем его встретит родное Лихолесье.

— Знаю, — шепнул Трандуил, мягко отстраняясь. — Знаю, что судьба нам дальше идти порознь. Если бы я был сам себе господин, пошел бы следом за тобой, и даже Валар не отговорили бы меня. 

Небо меняло цвет на глазах, от густо-синего до нежно-лилового. Звезды меркли, луна уже совсем побледнела, и вместо нее восходило золотистое солнце. Трандуил на мгновение залюбовался живописной картиной. Давно, очень давно он не наблюдал такой красоты...

— Но я не принадлежу ни себе, ни тебе, как бы мне того не хотелось, — Трандуил посмотрел сыну прямо в глаза и крепко сжал его руку. — Война скоро сама придет в наши пределы, и мой долг — быть с моим народом и сражаться за него.

Глаза эльфийского короля из светло-голубых стали почти стальными, и он продолжил резче и решительнее:  
— Я не стану отчаиваться, сын мой, как бы ни был велик соблазн впасть в уныние, не стану ни скорбеть прежде срока, ни думать о дурном. Верю, что мы встретимся однажды, и с той поры никогда не расстанемся. Это я тебе обещаю.

Скоро нужно будет отправляться в путь: Трандуил уже почти чувствовал тепло солнечных лучей на коже. Стоило поторопиться, но как выразить все, что так хочется сказать, когда времени совсем нет? 

— Пусть с тобой всегда пребудет мое благословение, куда бы ты ни шел, — негромко проговорил Трандуил борясь с переполнявшими его чувствами. — И... и прошу тебя сохранить вот это.

Порывистым движением он снял с шеи цепочку с небольшим оберегом — серебристым дубовым листом тонкой работы.

— Когда-то он остался мне от отца, а ему — от его отца, — пояснил Трандуил. — Этот талисман всегда помогал мне и хранил от беды, пусть поможет он и тебе. Береги его.

Леголас бережно принял из рук Трандуила тонкую витую цепочку, медленно обвел пальцем контуры и прожилки искусно отлитого листа и надел на шею, правой рукой накрывая подвеску. Она еще хранила тепло родного тела. Леголас крепче прижал лист ладонью, чувствуя, как он впивается в кожу острым краем.

— Это ценный дар, отец, вместе с твоим напутственным словом, придаст мне сил тогда, когда они будут нужнее всего. 

Слова были пусты и не могли выразить всего, что хотел сказать Леголас. Их время уходило, как отцветала эпоха их народа в Средиземье, прекрасный рассвет был будто чужим, как и одержанная победа, и ему как никогда захотелось оказаться сейчас в густой сумеречной чаще Лихолесья.

Порывисто обняв отца, Леголас быстро зашептал, почти касаясь губами заостренного уха:  
— Зачем были все эти ссоры, непонимание, обиды, раздражение, всё это тёмное, чужое, будто Враг был прямо между нами. Теперь же я так ясно вижу, что всё делал ты из любви ко мне, да, не объясняя зачастую, но…А я думал, что нет больше того тебя, которого я так любил, всегда мог зазвать к дальним холмам на прогулку, который тихой белой зимой будил меня рано утром, вел в лес по нетронутому снегу и тихо рассказывал истории из прошлого нашего народа. Думал, что ты изменился, уйдешь на Запад и вскоре забудешь меня. Как мама.

Леголас перевел дух и отстранился, положив ладонь прямо над сердцем Трандуила.

— Теперь же я понимаю и не осуждаю тебя. Прости мне юношескую глупость, и я пойду по своему пути с твоим благословением и надеждой в сердце.

...Пусть прощание было коротким, но Леголас возвращался к Братству со светлой печалью, потому что знал: их разлука с отцом будет недолгой, скоро всё решится. Он видел маленьких храбрых хоббитов, отвагу и острый ум Арагорна, целеустремленность и нездешнюю мудрость Митрандира. Даже люди, слабые люди находили в себе те качества, что были им когда-то даны свыше как отличающие их.

Никто не обратил внимания на бесшумно проникшего в зал эльфа, большая часть отряда спала. Леголас тихо сел в углу и стал ждать наступления дня, прикрыв глаза и возвращаясь мыслями в эту ночь.

...Трандуил проводил сына долгим взглядом. Стороннему наблюдателю он мог показаться пустым и рассеянным, но умеющий видеть чуть глубже, чем позволяет простое зрение, узрел бы в усталых глазах эльфийского короля нездешнюю печаль, и в то же время — огонек надежды и несокрушимой веры. Веры в то, что Леголас выстоит, как и он сам, в то, что новая встреча случится скоро и будет куда дольше, чем несколько скомканных жарких часов. В то, что у них есть будущее, светлое и мирное.

Только когда Леголас ушел так далеко, что даже эльфийское зрение было бессильно разглядеть его тонкую фигуру, Трандуил отвел глаза. Он остро почувствовал: время возвращаться домой, туда, где он тоже был нужен. Теперь, после встречи с сыном и пережитого боя, Трандуил понял как никогда ясно: мирное время закончилось, настало время борьбы, от которой не сбежать, не укрыться за каменными стенами пещеры. Но он знал, что выстоит. Теперь ему было зачем жить и чего ждать. 

— До свидания, сын, — прошептал он. — До скорого свидания.

***

Дни сменяли друг друга, сливаясь в один, темный и бесконечный. Тем ярче был рассвет победы и первые дни-без-войны. Теперь, пройдя через все испытания, Трандуил как будто заново научился чувствовать чужой восторг и разделять его. Если прежде он жил, закрытый от всего мира, доступный только своим радостям и горестям, то теперь все изменилось. Он даже начал понимать Элронда, водящего дружбу с не наделенными даром бессмертия. Было у них что-то важное, что неизменно терялось в бесконечном течении тысячелетий. Что-то, чему бы следовало научиться.

Поэтому когда Трандуил получил приглашение на коронацию Арагорна, сына Араторна, он не раздумывал ни одного лишнего мгновения. Однако торопило его не одно только желание подольше оставаться не запертым в им самим созданной клетке, но и стремление ускорить свидание с возлюбленным сыном. 

И, если быть честным перед собой, второе желание было сильнее, именно оно подгоняло Трандуила вперед. Все время вынужденной разлуки он раз за разом представлял их с сыном встречу — и каждый раз по-иному. Но где бы ни происходило заветное свидание, свет в глазах Леголаса придавал Трандуилу воли к борьбе и укреплял веру. 

...Последние часы пути были самыми тяжелыми: силы были на исходе, но Трандуил не останавливался. Скорее, скорее, только бы увидеть его, скорее...

Трандуил добрался быстрее, чем предполагал: церемония еще не началась. Едва спешившись, он начал жадно искать в толпе сына — и нашел почти сразу. Леголас стоял чуть в стороне от всех, и солнце играло бликами в его золотистых волосах. Теперь он выглядел, как настоящий принц: ослепительно-красивый, со сверкающей диадемой в волосах, в подобающих одеждах. Но все это не имело значения, внешний блеск, так ценимый прежде, потерял свою важность в глазах Трандуила. Важным было только то, что они оба живы и целы. Как тогда, как после битвы, где они сражались плечом к плечу. 

Трандуила и Леголаса разделяло не более тридцати шагов, но преодолеть их было не так-то просто. Эльфийский король вдруг почувствовал странное замешательство: что, если Леголас уже забыл, выкинул из головы все клятвы и обещания? Ведь он так молод, а молодости свойственно легкомыслие. Что, если он не будет рад отцовским объятиям, если смутится от публичного проявления чувств? Трандуил беспомощно смотрел сыну в спину, не решаясь ни отвести глаза, ни сделать шаг навстречу.

Словно почувствовав чужой взгляд, Леголас резко обернулся — и улыбнулся до того счастливо и светло, что эти тридцать шагов слились для Трандуила в один.  
Один шаг — и горячие, родные объятия.

***

Казалось, после победы наступит празднование и мир, но, как и подозревал Леголас, это было совсем не так. Был один большой погребальный костер, суровые лица воинов, потерявших товарищей, плач женщин, чьи сыновья и возлюбленные уже не вернутся домой, и негромкие разговоры победителей. Что говорить, сам Леголас не раз был уверен, что не переживет следующего сражения.  
Печалило его это? Безусловно, тоска по отцу, по его возлюбленному становилось острее во сто крат, и он тихо сжимал в кулаке подвеску-лист, вспоминая.

Заставляло ли изменить единожды принятому решению? Никогда, даже перед Вратами Мордора, видя, как Арагорн вот-вот падёт под тяжкими ударами, Леголас бы не променял это на бегство и угасание.

Предстояло много расставаний, и воссоединившееся Братство, после долгих вечеров историй и совместного восстановления хронологии событий, уже чувствовало эту тень, нависшую над ними. Тем радостней была новость, что Арагорн наконец наденет венец Короля Гондора и у них будет неделя, а то и несколько, на празднование знаменательного события. Людям нужно было что-то подобное, Леголасу больно было смотреть в их слегка потерянные лица: будто выиграв войну, они не понимали, зачем они теперь нужны на этом свете.

Самому Леголасу же было нужно совсем другое. Он порывался отправиться в Лихолесье к отцу, но не мог бросить сейчас свой отряд, хотя и становился всё более отстраненным, лишь изредка вновь искренне смеясь с ними. 

Узнав же, что всех эльфийских Владык пригласили на Коронацию, Леголас уверился в приезде своего отца и ждал этого события с нетерпением. Всё чаще его взор обращался в сторону дома, будто в надежде высмотреть приближающихся сородичей.

Возникшее из ниоткуда ощущение взгляда в спину сначала пробудило рефлексы лучника, и Леголас напрягся. Однако взгляд этот не был враждебным, скорее... родным. 

Леголас обернулся и встретился взглядом с будто застывшим Трандуилом. В глазах его плескались сомнение и тоска. Леголас не стал сдерживать сумасшедшую улыбку, чувствуя, как тепло в груди толкает его вперед. Всё же он приехал, успел, нашел...

...Эти объятия никакая сила в мире не смогла бы разъединить. Люди смотрели, пораженные видом замерших и будто чуть светящихся созданий с похожими светлыми волосами, отмечая, что у одного из них оттенок был ближе к холодному металлу. Эльфы же смотрели и отворачивались либо с понимающей улыбкой, либо с грустной усмешкой — редко когда такие сильные эмоции приводили к чему-то хорошему, но никто не мог осуждать храбрецов, кем бы они ни были.

***

На следующий день, во время коронации, выяснилось, что Элронд привел свою дочь, Арвен Ундо&#769;миэль, и дал благословение на её союз с Арагорном. Леголас, чья прическа отличалась особой аккуратностью, а одежды — изящностью, вышел вперед, поздравить друга и лидера их Братства. Отойдя в сторону, чтобы дать новообретенному Королю Гондора встретиться взглядом со своей возлюбленной, эльф поднял глаза и замер. 

За правым плечом Арагорна его взгляд сразу нашел Трандуила, стоящего впереди посольства из Лихолесья. В короне, парадном облачении, с царственной осанкой и нездешним взглядом — он был словно над всеми присутствующими, но Леголас знал его другого.

— И судьба моя за правым плечом Арагорна, сына Араторна... — прошептал Леголас, встречаясь взглядом с отцом и слегка склоняя голову, замечая дрогнувшие уголки губ и ответный кивок.

КОНЕЦ


End file.
